How James and Lily fell in Love
by KAPP4945
Summary: Even in the muggle world James and Lily were destined to end up together. Muggle AU


(One-shot Jily)

"But mum," I yell, "I'm not pretty!"

"Oh honey, don't you see, you are," she replied softly.

"You know what, I don't see. You have to say that because you are my mother, but you need to face the facts! I'm NOT pretty and I'm NOT beautiful, and it's all because of this stupid birthmark that is covering half of my face. HALF OF MY FACE! And it doesn't help that I had to have ginger hair," I added.

I didn't mind the colour of my hair that much, as it is quite unique in comparison to other hair colours, but red hair does comes with price of being labelled as 'having no soul' or another vicious accusation against my personality.

My voice softens as I continued this argument, "You say that the right boy won't care if I have a birth mark covering my face, because they will love me for who I am. Well, it's been 18 years and all anyone has ever done is laugh at me," I paused, as a tear falls down my cheek, wiping it furiously away before I continue.

"Life isn't like a fairy tale mum. Sometimes the girl just doesn't get the guy... ever."

"Oh, Lily, flower, you know that's not true. Boys at this age are just being mean. It doesn't mean that you aren't beautiful because you are and I don't ever want to hear that think that you're not."

We have had this conversation many times, and as usual, mum tries to console me, but this time it's not going to work. This time I'm not going to pretend that I believe those careful, thought out words that she has probably perfected by rehearsing over the years, while she is hugging me and wiping away my tears with the handkerchief that she has stored in her pocket.

"Look mum, I'm going to go for a walk. To clear my head and just to think. I don't know when I will be back but I'm going to take my phone just in case you need to call me."

I grab my jacket that is next to the front door and glace back to take one last look at my mother, to see that see is standing in the kitchen, helplessness expressed over her face.

"I promise to be back before 8."

My mum gives a slight nod as I turn away and walk out of the front door. I try to blink away the tears in my eyes but a few escape and stream down my cheeks as I exit my house and start to run away from my house. I needed to escape.

XXXXXXXXX

I stopped at a park, and for the first time I take in the environment. There was a family, a father, the mother and two children. The mother was sitting on a picnic blanket, the food cast off to the side, braiding the hair of the young girl who was playing with a doll that was currently on her lap. The father was playing catch with his son, who would drop the ball every single time, yet the father kept on encouraging him, that next time he would catch it, and that he was getting better. It was one of those scenes from movies, the image of a perfect family, one that took no notice of the girl to the side, sitting alone on a park bench. The girl whose face was ruined with a birthmark that covered half her face, ruining any chance for her to be considered normal amongst her peers.

I sigh mentally. The feeling of loneliness crept in as I decided to make my way towards the mall.

XXXXXXXXX

I arrived ten minutes later, and immediately walked to the food court. As I sat down on a seat that was off to the side, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and played the first game I saw, which happen to be _Angry Birds_. _'Maybe this would help with my anger problems_,' I thought. At the very least it's definitely going to distract me.

It was the feeling of being watched that got me to glace up, to notice that there was three boys that were making their way over to me. Not in the mood for being interrogated about me birthmark, I started to stand up to leave, only to notice that one of the boys, a shaggy, black-haired boy with a smile that I assume was suppose to be flirtious, caught up to in front of where I was standing.

"Hi-ya, Red," he said as the other two stood next to him

"She looks kinda freaked out Sirius. Maybe only James should have came here," the blonde-brown haired boy said.

"Nonsense my dear Remy. Prongsie here needs his wing-man. Actually needs two he is that bad at this." My head was spinning with questions, more accurately one question - _what are they talking about?_ The boy however just kept talking.

"I am Sirius, and seriously speaking, that is my actual name. That over there is James and that is Remus. And yes, his real name is Remus. Unfortunate, isn't it?"

"Ok?" I said cautiously. _What were they doing here?_

"James, you're up," Sirius said while pushing James in front of me. James stood there, brushing his fingers through his hair, which was quite cute.

"Umm...well...you see...well..." he said prattling on. Sirius just gave an exaggerated eye roll.

"We were just wondering -" Sirius interrupted clearly bored of his friends stumbling.

"- what shop to prank," James interrupted, which received two 'looks' of annoyance and disbelief from his friends and emitted a nervous chuckle from him.

"I don't really understand," I said, mystified at what they were asking me - _what shop to prank?_ _And why were they asking me of all people?_

"Well we needed an opinion of what shop to prank and you were there and you looked bored," James said in one breath, earning a groan from Sirius.

"Dude, man up," he said, which was ignored completely by James whose attention was solely on me.

"I don't actually know you," I said, gauging their reactions. At this Remus looks down, appearing to be fascinated about his shoes, James appears to be rubbing imaginary dirt of his hand before running his hand through his hair, and Sirius just takes a step forward.

"Why don't start this new step towards friendship by telling us you name. After all, it is only fair, you seem to know more about us, then we know about you,"

"My name is Lily, Lily Evans." With this, Sirius bows before grabbing my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lily. Lily Evans."

"That's not what I meant," I said, embarrassed.

"I think Lily is a beautiful name," James said. I looked down, knowing that my face was red.

As I looked up, I notice the intense gaze that James has upon me, making me feel self-conscious about my birthmark.

"What are you doing here?" I said harshly. All three boys were confused about the sudden change in tone that I was using. "What? Is this some big practical joke - make fun of the ugly girl?" I said ruthlessly, trying to tear apart the real reason of why they are speaking to my.

I faintly hear James saying that he didn't think that I was ugly before I tore them down again. "I don't need your pity. I am fine alone. So stay the hell away from."

I turned to leave before I felt a hand gently holding my arm, the act saying _'please don't leave just yet.'_

"This isn't pity Lily," said the calm voice of Remus. With his hand he moved a bunch of hair that hidden his face, revealing a scar the came down from just above the edge of his eye, along his cheek, reaching the end of his jawbone.

"It's hard to believe, but some people don't actually care -"

I cut him off. "Why would you show a complete stranger your scar?"

"Because if nothing at all comes from today except the fact that I made someone in a similar situation that I am in, to understand that there are people out there that do care just on personality, and not just on looks, then I have succeed. Succeed in my purpose of life.

"They way you look, or a condition that someone might have, does not define them as a person. They are defined by their personality, and by their mark on this world.

"You are not defined by your looks, Lily. You are defined by your personality, the way that you talk to people, and the way that you treat people. That should be what matters, and sometimes you have to overlook those that don't understand this, the people that look at you and judge you because of a scar or a birthmark, because it is those people that you want to avoid. They will bring you down, when in fact, like everyone else on this planet, you deserve to spread your wings and fly."

It took me a while to understand the words that he had said. Some of what he said may be true, but to overlook the thousands, the millions that stand in my way, not getting over the fact that half my face is tainted with a birthmark, one that I did not wish to have. That is impossible.

"Anyway, I think that we have gotten of topic," Remus said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes," said James. "What store should we prank?"

For a while I didn't say anything. Looking at all three of them I replied.

"Prank Supré. I have always hated that place. Filled with clothes that contains slogans that have no imagination or creativity towards it, and that are always two sizes too small."

I sighed before looking at the time on my phone. "I need to go now, so I guess I will be seeing you guys around?"

James cleared his throat, which gain the attention of all of us.

"Right, well ok, can I get your number first before you go." He nervously runs his hand through his hair.

"You want my number?" I ask surprised.

"Well yeah. I mean if that is ok."

"Sure!" I reply smiling. I give him my number and start to make my way back home, but not before I give James a big smile and with him returning it.

XxXxXxXx

The next two days are fairly uneventful as they consist of me going to school and doing homework. Although I did hear on the news that the Supré store had to close down and make some repairs as something had happened to it - they didn't really get into the details - but the suspects remain unknown. I give a little smile and shake my head.

I am about to get up and have a shower when my phone pings with a new text message.

_Unknown number: 6:14pm: Hey i'm not sure if you remember me, you gave me your number? It is James_

I giggle for a few seconds before I stop myself. I type his number in my phone and reply.

_Lily 6:15pm: Yeah I remember you_

It is a few seconds before I get his replies, one after the other.

_James 6:15: Wow! You gave me your real number :)_

_James 6:16: I mean not that I doubted you_

_James 6:16: Hey I was wondering do you want to hang out some time. Just me and you._

_James 6:16: Of course you don't have to._

_James 6:17: It's totally fine if you don't want to._

_James 6:17: I really understand if you don't._

Staring at his messages, I bit my lip, hiding a smile that was sure to appear on my face. It was kind of endearing, and quite cute, his messages that is.

_Lily 6:18: I would love too! :)_

Did that message seem too eager?

All throughout the two days all I could think about was James. His unkempt hair, his glasses that was just a little crooked, his hazel eyes. In all honesty I sounded like one of those girls from school swooning over some random guy.

_James 6:18: Ok, Sweet! It is a date_

_James 6:18: I mean not really a date. Unless you want to?_

I let out another giggle. I was just about to reply with yes when I caught sight of myself in the mirror and the ugly birth mark on my face. The words that I said to my mother a few days ago rang through my head, _'life isn't like a fairytale'_. Why would he want to go out with me?

_Lily 6:19: Just hanging out is fine._

_James 6:19: that is cool_

_Lily 6:19 I have to go and have dinner. Message me the details later. Bye :)_

_James 6:20: Ok and bye :)_

I go down stairs to see mum opening a box of pizza on the bench.

"Just in time Flower. Dinner just got here."

"Mmm... smells delicious, and better yet, the kitchen isn't burnt down," I said, whilst grabbing a couple pieces of ham and pineapple pizza.

"Hey - just for that you can wash up," mum said while laughing.

"What? Three plates?" I replied sarcastically.

"Shoo," she said, using her plate to get rid of me.

I practically jump upstairs to put on a re-run of a F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode, whilst eating my pizza.

Afterwards I take a shower, spending 15 minutes of glorious bliss thinking about life, and spending a third of that time actually using a shower for its true purpose, to clean.

After stepping out of the bathroom, already dressed, the cold instantly hits me. I run back to my room a dive under the covers and even though it is still early, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXx

I wake up at 6 the next morning, checking my phone to see that James had messaged me the details of where to meet. The words hit me like a mantra, Saturday, 11 o'clock, at the food court, and the words finally sunk in.

In two days time, I will be seeing James.

The extremely cute boy, with the unkempt hair and the piercing hazel eyes. The boy that didn't seem to care that I had an extremely ugly birthmark on my face. The boy that seems to want to see me as well.

**The first Chapter is up. YAY! Thank you so much to my lovely beta, which without her this chapter would have never been put up :) If you guys have any comments please review. **

**This will be either a two shot or a three shot. I'm not sure yet. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
